


Ricordi d'amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gold [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Remember, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dedicata a Virginbell.Drabble silenziosa in cui tento di mostrare l'amore tra Scrooge e Goldie.





	Ricordi d'amore

Ricordi d’amore

Scrooge socchiuse gli occhi, le piume ai lati del becco erano arruffate e le guance gli si arrossarono. Le iridi nere gli divennero liquide, osservò la statuetta di Goldie, la tinta dorata dei capelli di ceramica e gli occhi azzurri color del cielo dipinti. Sospirò, sorrise e si sporse. Si baciò la punta dell’indice sfregandoci il becco e allungò il dito appoggiandolo sul becco della statuina grande quanto l’unghia del suo mignolo. Socchiuse gli occhi guardando il vestito rosa della figura, i fiori che decoravano il suo ombrellino e alzò lo sguardo osservando l’espressione fiera della figura. Sospirò, unì le mani e si voltò.

[104] .


End file.
